


The World After The War

by TheLastLife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Daryl Dixon, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Child Abuse, Daryl ins't sure, F/M, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Love, M/M, Possessive Rick, Rickyl, Top Rick, Young Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLife/pseuds/TheLastLife
Summary: Rick and the group have defeated Negan,  and people want to get back to normal.What happens when there are no threats from which to defend oneself, when there is no criminal organization to be arrested and the city walls keep the walkers outside?The new sheriff will have to face new feelings. Feelings that he could never have thought he had ... he's fucked.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test, to see if my idea could please you. Comment and let me know if you want me to continue...... and give me ideas, if you want.
> 
> English is not my language, if someone would like to help me it would be great. Thanks and good reading.  
> Sorry for the mistakes

"Shane, I'm going out, try not to shoot me on my return"  
"I will do my best, brother but I do not promise you anything" a roar of laughter followed by a nod. Shane was incorrigible but would not have changed it with anything in the world.

A year had passed since the Salvatories were defeated. Alexandria, the kingdom and Hilltop had been destroyed. Now they had gathered in one city, all of them, survivors. There had been many, too many losses and every day they missed each of them. Their small group had not been touched too much in recent years, they were miraculous.  
The sun was high in the sky, the exhausting heat did not allow him to wear a shirt without sweating. He was still the sheriff and was grateful that Shane and Michonne had accepted their new role. Alone he would never manage to manage the city. After the Salvatories it seemed like things were back to normal. There were also other groups of survivors but no one was going to create problems, not after the great war that cost the death of loved ones at all.

The largest city had raised fences around the hospital in Atlanta, where they had found and rescued Beth. Being further from the Sanctuary they had been able to keep the structure at an acceptable level and in addition to welcoming people, they had gathered a large number of competent people: doctors, military, scholars and artisans of all kinds. Eugene and Vicktor had managed to restore electricity to homes thanks to solar panels and other renewable sources. Slowly things seemed to really return to normal. To help the hospital come back into operation, both men moved to Atlanta.  
The great cold of last winter had trapped and killed most walkers and Atlanta doctors were studying an antitodo for the living, so they did not have to worry if a member of the company died.

The summer scents that emanated from the woods were tempting, it was still strange not to have to worry about the herds or other men, all too quiet for those used to survive. Now he could safely move alone and almost disarmed, with the grace of an elephant. Quasto made him think of Daryl, the boy was the one who struggled most to return to normal. It was almost never in the walls, safe. As soon as the sun rose, he ran away to return only before evening, a rule that he never allowed to leave. The dangers could still come up from anywhere, at any moment. Lowering the guard early in Alexandria had cost him the lives of Denise, Abraham and others.  
He frowned at the memory of his old friend, when that night the Negan fucking used Lucille on the military's head. The piece of shit paid for the evil that caused them. He and Daryl had put an end to the Negan and Salvatori question.  
The rustling of some leaves made him jump, his hand went to rest immediately on his faithful pistol. Here's how the danger was always lurking. He hid behind a large tree, he could be a solitary walker or maybe a person.

"Sheriff, are you following me?" jolting in surprise but also calming down as soon as the voice was recognized, the sheriff turned and smiled.  
"No, I'm not following you Daryl. Actually I think I was lost, I thought and I did not look where I was going" he always felt strange in the presence of the boy. They had been through so many together, three years to watch their backs even though they would never forget all the times that at first they would kill each other.  
"Usually fucked, Grimes, you would not even find your ass alone in the woods," he scoffed. Rick noticed how the body of their hunter had changed over the years. The teenager was not as tall as he or Carl, but he was working on it. His body was always very thin but was acquiring muscle tone, especially arms and shoulders. The eye fell on the boy's pelvis, tight and small. He does not know why he is staring at the young man, probably the midlife crisis was envying him a young and perfect body. He was 37, two sons and a whole city to manage. Yes, he felt a lot older than he actually was "Rick, are you okay?"  
He shook his head, recovering from his state, "I'm fine, come on, let's go home."  
"It's not dark yet, I still have a few hours" Daryl never did as he was told. Always in conflict with any adult figure. All except Carol and sometimes even the sheriff could expect a nice word from Dixon, how cute a person can be associated with his ability to relate.

"I do not want to hear complaints, you're in my custody" looked up just in time to see the boy's jaw contract, his lips form a thin and hard line "You're sixteen, Daryl I do not want to argue" he met his gaze . He had learned not to fear the frown and crack in which his eyes were reduced when he was angry. He knew that the boy would not trigger a fight for such a stupid reason. He trusted Daryl, the life of them all had been saved several times by the young man who at the beginning of the epidemic was nothing but a child.  
"Well," he blew, he did not agree. He squeezed his hands around the crossbow strap and strode forward. Rick was better off moving his ass or he leaving him in the woods. If he think about it, it could always do it. Sleeping in the cool and under the stars could make the old man neurons return to their place. He looked at him from the corner of his eye, not that he admitted it often but had always had a deep esteem and admiration for the man of law. Funny, if only his father could see him now, in his new family with three pigs in uniform ... he would break every bone in his body. He trembled remembering all the times that his arms, legs, or ribs were broken ... painful as hell. Then he remembered that it no longer mattered, his father and Merle were dead, he had remained alone, alone with his new and numerous family.

He was happy, really, he was happy that everyone was alive or at least in large part of what his group was. He loved them, loved them to the point of sacrificing his life if necessary. And it happened, the memory of his kidnapping at the Sanctuary still made him straighten the hairs of his arms. He had never talked about it with anyone, even a year later he could not do it. He would have died for them, he would never have betrayed them and if that day Jesus and anyone else had not helped him to escape ... he would have really died. He would never have been Negan, ever. The Dixon were hard to die, he would die protecting the people he loved. Even the pig behind him was part of the package, perhaps more than the others.  
The trust born between them was stronger than any sentiment he had ever experienced, partly even deeper than the bond with Merle. Grimes understood this, they understood each other with a look, deeper than the blood.  
He slowed down, waiting for the older man to be by his side. "Sheriff, we do not have all day and these rabbits will not stand on their own," the raised eyebrows and the shadow of a small smile that forced he to hide. Since Rick had worn his uniform, it was a routine to make fun of him. He, Walsh and Michonne were now ridiculous, none of them were more uniform people and luxury clothes. They were badass people, survivors in every sense.

"Dixon, what's your bad ass here at this time? Is there still light or am I wrong?" Shane had making fun of the kid since the quarry . There was respect from the prison but that point of playful challenge had never passed..  
"Premature curfew, pig" stared at him insistently, so that Rick was on the alert fearing some bad joke "You can always convince your boss to let me go" you could not say he did not try.  
"Yes, you would like brat, go get yourself a shower ... you're dirty," he sneered. It was not a secret, even with a hot shower every morning, Daryl would be able to get completely dirty in 15 minutes or so. Nobody cared, it was an essential part of the group ... he kept them all together and it was absurd because nobody believed that Daryl felt completely accepted in his heart, he was always aloof and silent ...  
Everyone in the city had respect for the Grimes's group, they were the ones who protected them, that nourished them.  
"You're back early, Pookie"she was the only one that made him smile openly. Carol after losing Sophia seemed to have strengthened thanks to the bond that was tightening with the boy, no one could forget how determined he had looked for the girl in the woods. They were the same age, only thirteen but the difference between them, even between him and Carl was abysmal. "There was not much in the woods, the old man made the whole game run off with his noisy feet," he said faintly annoyed.  
The woman knew them all too well, and if someone could make the redneck air melt, it was the man of the law. "Go take a shower." Rick we cleaned your house ... we did not have much to do, then. .. try to keep it in order "smiled before leaving the two men alone with a mixed expression of embarrassment and fun.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Daryl, you left your clothes ... Oh" he went into the bathroom thinking that the boy was still in the shower. He stopped when he saw him brush his teeth, still dripping from the shower. Wet hair, now too long, was attached to the forehead and face. He had already seen the child almost naked but now ... now it seemed different. The drops of water slid along the lines of his muscles that flexed in his movements, the hairless chest and the soft but firm abdomen and then reach the hips, even more narrow without the trousers. He felt a tingle and a warmth burst into his lower abdomen, a strong and strange sensation that scared him.  
"Oh, Rick, thank you, are you sure you're okay? You're weird?" It was the second time he noticed how the man lost his thoughts. It was strange but after all that they had passed, who did not have their own moments of strangeness?

With a gesture he thanked the sheriff and took his clothes, the older man did not even seem to have realized that he had nothing to hold ... his hand still lifted "Rick" approached, put his hand on the man's forehead. ..perhaps had a fever. No, it was not hot.  
"S-sorry, I'm fine." S-excuse me, "ran away stammering.

What had just happened? He was the sheriff, a father and an adult man and a man! How could he try that sort of thing at the sight of another man's body? A child then ... No, no, no it was just stress. Surely it was stress. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling back the dark curls from his forehead. With Michonne it had not worked, they thought that after all the time together, where no one had their own privacy their ties were so strong they really were a family. No matter how much love there was, he realized that the initial attraction had faded with time. Michonne was a worthy friend, a colleague and a reference figure for Carl but he did not love her from that point of view. They had left off as good friends,he would have always been grateful to the woman for this.  
Daryl Dixon, lately thought more and more about the boy. The little blond-haired redneck, the blue eyes like the sea and the most fucking fantastic body I've ever seen. Christ, he's doing it again .... He needed a diversion and immediately, before going crazy or needing a ...jerk off.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes.  
>  I hope you like the chapter.

The mornings were all the same, too boring for how they used to live. Nobody pointed out when someone in their group snuck away, when they thought they were not seen, in the middle of the night just to taste the familiar feeling of adrenaline on their skin. Surviving, that was the purpose, but now ... closed between the walls of this city and with the increasingly slow walkers, it was boring to go back to life as before.

Also Rick dreamed of going out sometimes. He could not. Himself represented the law, the rules and had the responsibility of his teenage son and of little Judith. The child grew up fast, soon she would teach her the basics of survival. No one would have forbidden himself to make sure his children knew what to do in every situation. There had been too many problems to think that now everything would return to normal, without danger. The apocalypse had not brought only living dead, had raised the main problem. The men.  
Morally and ethically he pushed himself to think of man as the living being with conscience. He who always acted for good. They were wrong, man was and will always be the most dangerous being the world has ever known. Even more dangerous than walkers who want to eat you

He adjusted his sheriff's hat to protect his eyes from the sun. From a distance he could see Carl training the other kids. They were all in favor of shooting exercises. They had chosen an area far enough from all the houses and thanks to some empty cans, they had obtained their amateur polygon. He watched his son patiently explain the positions to keep for a good aim and above all how to avoid the recoil. He felt his chest swell with pride, his fifteen-year-old son was becoming a good man, even better than himself.

They had an approximate timetable, with which they could determine what day it was and in what month or year they were living. Maggie and Beth had insisted a lot because everyone took the time, it was important especially for the smallest of the Greene.  
Without paying attention, his feet took him right to Hershel's house. It was one of the biggest houses, it was up to them by right. The vet, Beth, Maggie, and Glenn lived together. After the loss of Maggie's unborn child, during the final war, they did not consider it right to divide their small family.  
In the garden Hershell was planting some seeds, it was essential that everyone produced something. People were increasing more and the food was never too much. Maggie and Glenn were the first to notice his presence "Hei Rick" greeted the Asian. Despite everything, the boy always had a smile for everyone. Glenn was his first friend, the boy who saved him in Atlanta. He would have nothing without Glenn, he owed him everything, everything.

"Hello" he smiled as he approached "How are you today?" he took off his hat, combing his hair with his fingers and pulling them back. His eyes shone every time he looked at the members of his group, his big family. It was a privilege to have met these people, all so different but so similar.  
We're fine, we have not seen anyone yet. You're the only morning man "he raised his eyebrows, Shane and Michonne had the night shift, there had been confusion the night before because of an argument between two neighbors, nothing too violent, so the two policemen would have slept all morning "Carl is training the children, Judith is at school with Carol and ..." now she understood who was missing. "Did not you see Daryl?" He asked, frowning.  
The boy had no fixed abode, jumped from one house to another, and most of the time he slept in some garden, when the nights were warm enough. He always annoyed himself not knowing where everyone was. It was his responsibility to ensure that people were safe, especially those who had become his main family, especially Daryl.  
He had tried to put a brake on the boy since Atlanta, but it had been useless. A wild animal that did not want any kind of leash or cage.

The young men looked at each other, they didn't want to tell them to the neurotic sheriff that one of their teenagers had disappeared. They didn't want to witness the fake calm before the storm, because fuck, the storm would have broken down on all their asses. In silence Maggie prayed that someone from their family would have news of the boy and that he would reach them to save them. It wasn't like that.  
Glenn showed a forced smile, "No. You're the first one that passes here today" dannava himself to be home, he could not escape elsewhere.

Grimes breathed, rubbing the lungs with pure air. He had to stay calm, Daryl would definitely be nearby, soon him would see Daryl walking the walls with his killing. He put one foot on the small fence that separated the garden from the garden, watched the tip of his boots, there was a hole ... it was time to change shoes. Ten minutes passed, he was losing control. "I'll go look for him" he could not hold back the growl, he was not angry with the two lovers, but fuck, someone had to watch that fucking kid, when himself it was committed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daryl walked through the woods without a precise destination. He had woken up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, he had been happy that he had not waken the women. That evening he found himself wandering in the garden of the chosen house Da Michonne, Carol and Rosita. Women had preferred not to mix too much with people outside the group .. and there was not a house big enough to accommodate the whole group of Alexandria.  
He still felt cold thinking of the past night, how he had woken up almost screaming, the sweat and the violent tremors. He needed to go out and clear his mind, if he was lucky he would find lunch too.

He looked at the sky, small pieces that were not hidden by the thick foliage of the trees. The blue was reflected in his eyes, he liked the summer ... did not risk dying every time he fell asleep, when he was a child, his father left him out the house, because he was too stupid to be able to pay for the job.  
He didn't hate the apocalypse, not like the others. Of course he had lost Merle ... but thinking about it, Merle wasn't really interested in Daryl. He cann't forget all the times he left him alone for months and, the last time he saw Merle in the normal world ... himself was eight years old. Then, as if it were normal, three years ago, when the dead began to wake up ... Merle showed up at home and left.  
He hated his brother, he hated him because he left him behind, always. Even now he had left it behind but this time he would not be back for Daryl. He had the biggest dick brother in the world. He rubbed his eyes with his arm, would not give in to tears. He wasn't longer a child and knew he did not have to rely on anyone.

He hid behind a tree, from here he could see the first walker dragging and snarling. He took a deep breath, tightened his grip on the knife handle and when the walker was close enough, he thrust the blade into his soft skull. It was always easier to kill them, their bodies were decomposing and they were getting slower. He took the blade out with a familiar, disgusting sound, blood spattered even more, black and smelly. He cleaned the bloody blade on his jeans and quickly finished the other three.  
He set the collar in his belt, gripped the crossbow strap, thinking he had finished the job, when he heard the sound of a branch crack. He whirled around, the crossbow already pointed ... he sighed in relief when he saw a fat, white rabbit busy sniffing the grass. He shot the dart, found the lunch, no the lunch had found he.

Although the wooden porch was half rotten, his steps were always silent. He did not understand why the sheriff did not use his position to get a better home, or to ask the workers to fix things at least. When he opened the door his nostrils were invaded by inviting perfumes, the women were at home ... maybe organizing a dinner for their extended family. Rick could not even cook an egg or bacon without burning everything, including the pan. "Hi Daryl" he smiled at the woman who gave him a biscuit. Daryl loved Carol, the closest figure to a mother she'd ever had.  
"Where have you been?" Maggie emerged from the kitchen, a red apron and flour on her face. If they were preparing a cake, he swore that he would kiss every woman in the house. He shrugged, not really answering. Grateful that for the girl was enough.  
 He inhaled the smell deeply, too many scents to hear one in particular. Carol smiled at the boy's behavior "Sweet and cookies, baby, today is a special day".  
Daryl frowned, he thought about what could be the reason ... nothing came to mind. He looked at the woman, raising his eyebrows, he was not really intrigued ... but he cared about the cake "Anything" he muttered, giving the older woman the already gutted rabbit.  
"Rick came looking for you, no one knew where you were," she informed him before returning to the kitchen. It would have been a long night, and if the sheriff was pissed off, everyone would have lost the lecture.

 

"At dinner" he heard a call from the bottom floor. He had taken a shower, his hair was still wet but it would have been fine. It was hot,for to worry about it, not that he'd ever had the luxury of using a hair dryer. He found some clean clothes, there was still some blood stains but they could be fine.  
When he arrived in the dining room, Rick's eyes immediately fell on his figure. It was unnerving as the old man could be a sting. He nodded to those present, all already sitting around the table full of food.  
"Daryl completely clean, I wonder how long you last" with a chuckle, Beth offered the vacant seat next to her. He had misjudged the girl, at first she was a stupid girl who was afraid of her shadow but with time He had see the strength she was capable of. She had become a good friend, a family, and even if she never would have said it ... she was fine with her.  
He grunted in response, his stomach grumbled .. he just wanted to eat.  
Everyone chatted, laughter and good humor filled the air at home. Carol drew everyone's attention, standing up and holding up a glass "We gathered this evening because we celebrate the last project of the city just finished.The new school building will be inaugurated tomorrow, will participate all children and adults with gaps to fill , if they want it "the applause that followed was interrupted only by the laughter with which Daryl scoffed.  
Most of them tried to hold back their smiles, they knew it would be difficult to make their little wild fit. "Daryl, you just turned 16, re-enter the children". As much as he hated getting angry with Carol, he could not hold back the ferocious expression on his face. No damn woman or dick would have forced him to go to school. He did not go there before the apocalypse, now it did not even serve him, not to him.  
"Daryl" Rick called him back "We're not arguing, have you heard?" the man was really pissed off, he could read it easily. He showed his teeth for a few seconds before submitting, lowering his head and concentrating on his plate.

It was dark, and it was only thanks to the full moon that some objects in the room were partially illuminated by its reflection.  
He liked this room, the bed was positioned right under the window, carved from a supporting wall; there was also space to sit down.  
Every now and then he looked down the street, remembering the times he was on guard. Not that it was not anymore. Every night he went from house to house to make sure there were no dangers. He just could not believe it was all over.

The sheriff stretched out on the bed, next to him. Nobody was going to talk. It happened that he slept in Rick's room, the man had forced him when it happened. As after dinner, the man had approached snarling and furious at the boy, ordering him to stay for the night.  
Looking at the boy sitting at the end of the bed, Rick could feel remorse. He had practically forced him to spend the night in his room, they had slept for two years, all piled up on each other in search of warmth and comfort. But now, now it seemed different ... he was different. The strange emotions he felt when he was close to Daryl, strong and sexual emotions. No, he had ordered the boy to stay for the night only because he would be safe, supervised and with his family. It had nothing to do with his desire to try those lips.No.  
"From now on you will always have to tell someone when you go out, where are you going," he said, turning to the child. His long hair covered his face and with the darkness it was impossible to see what expression he had, but he could feel the tension forming in the boy's body "You can not go around when you want, suddenly and simply because it jumps out of your mind" . A snort was his only answer.

I waited a few more minutes, he had impressed that the boy needed time to answer, if he had the good fortune to receive an answer. He closed his eyes, he was so tired and he was still angry "Carol told me you were limping when you came back".  
He felt Daryl's breath accelerate, it was too simple to trigger the adolescent's rage. Lately Carl was also very nervous, he hoped that Judith would not face adolescence like the two boys. "It's nothing" and even if he could not see it, Rick imagined Daryl raising his eyes to the sky. "Tomorrow I can assign your task to Carl, he will not disparage time with the workers." You had a nice idea of building a stable for the two horses you saw in the woods. " He was not sure the boy could capture the animals, but it was nice to hope ... Judith had never seen a horse, she would have liked them.

Daryl straightened up, tilting his head to look more closely at an envelope he fly in the driveway. The company was not yet formed .. and already they were leaving rubbish on the street. "Merle said that when one worried too much ... he needed to fuck," he said calmly, unaware of the knot that had formed in the sheriff's throat.

Rick coughed, shaking off the tension and unclean thoughts. He sat down and grabbed the boy by dragging him back. Daryl resisted "I said fuck, not to fight" the shrill tone that made Rick giggle.  
Satisfied, the sheriff collapsed on the mattress, the nape on the pillow and the arms folded on his stomach "it's night, you need to sleep". Silence. He turned to watch him, now he was against the light, he could see his expression but not the details. Daryl was not relaxed but not even ready to beat his ass, he could consider it a victory.  
The little redneck slipped under the sheet. The legs touched those of the man, he felt at ease. There were few people who could touch him without himself wincing. "Do not get too used to my presence, sheriff" blew, emphasizing the last word with a fake contempt.  
The older man smiled, he knew it would not be a simple job to tame the cat but it would have succeeded "Good night Dare".  
He did not expect an answer and in a short time, he fell asleep.


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if this can please you.  
> Forgive me for the errors, XD

He deeply regret up the morning news, would have been content with the newspaper, but could not produce one. Also why would they write to us? Nothing happened in the city, the scariest thing was a dispute between neighbors.  
Carl and Judith ate the biscuits that Carol had prepared, the girl's face was all dirty with chocolate ... she was adorable.  
The constant puff of Carl intrigued him, his son seemed nervous "What's going boy?" he asked, approaching and placing his cup of tea on the table.  
"Daryl stole the last comic strip that Michonne brought me, I still had not read it." Rick rolled his eyes, the teenagers remained so even after a war.  
"It could be my new job, stealing the things of others" the hunter had entered the room, he had raised his eyebrows "For now I start with the comics" he looked at Carl with an annoyed grin.

Rick walked away carrying his drink, if the boys wanted to provoke himself, it would not be him to stop them. He watched the homicidal looks exchanged between the two teenagers, they would not have created too much confusion and sometimes it was fun to watch them arguing. "Get tidy when you're done" took Judith's hand and father and daughter went out.  
After leaving Judith with Carol and the other children, Rick went to the plant they had built. The guys had done a good job, only the internet and donuts were missing!  
The day was quiet, too quiet. At 5pm the sheriff decided to take a ride. From a distance he saw Daryl dirty as usual, the boy could not be cleaned for more than an hour. He approached, thinking he could chat with Dixon but when he saw beyond the figure of the young .. he realized that he was not alone. The smile disappeared from the man's face, Daryl was in the company of Beth. The girl was quietly sitting in the grass, smiling and talking about something that Rick could not hear.

"Rick" Hershell called him, approaching the man of law "I'm happy to see you" the man smiled at him, they had learned to be a family since before the farm fell "Tomatoes can be collected shortly and even in the garden of Fuller there are many almost ripe vegetables ". It was good news, the land was fertile and would have had so many varieties of food.  
The old man could not help but notice Rick's insistent look. He looked in the same direction and saw Daryl and Betty "That boy promises well, a little wild but he's a good boy".  
Rick looked up at the vet, sure that Daryl was a good boy, "yes," he agreed.  
"I think Beth is interested" Rick looked at the man, was surprised that Hershell is talking about his daughter this way. The man was protective of his younger daughter, she was 20 but Greene kept treating her like a child "I heard Maggie and Glenn talk about it".  
"Yes, what did they say?" He knew he was jealous but he did not think it could even be Beth. The girl was beautiful, Carl had been watching her since prison, and it had been stupid not to think that Daryl was looking at the girl. They were teenagers, they all had crazy hormones at that age.  
"That Beth is sweeter than usual when Daryl is in. Maggie says that Beth is smart, Daryl is smaller so she can tame him as she likes" the old man laughed, shaking his head "My older daughter scares me" Rick joined the laugh . Maggie had changed a lot, she was a strong and courageous woman. "Glenn is okay?" he could not bite his tongue, part of him wanted to know everything.  
Hershell shrugged, eyebrows raised. "According to Glenn, Daryl does not pick up the signs of Beth ... too busy hiding from people" and hated to admit it but felt immediately relieved. Perhaps Dixon was not interested in the girl.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was night when he finally returned home. There was still some cold soup and a leftover of what looked like potatoes with herbs.  
The sheriff was lost watching the soup sway in the bowl. He was really tired, fortunately his return was over.  
Daryl approached and sat down on a chair. The child was so silent that he could have killed you even while you were awake. He rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. "I saw you, with Beth."  
"then?" Daryl hated questions but hated the statements more.  
"Maggie and Glenn believe she has an interest in you." Daryl snorted, did not understand if the boy was scoffing or did not believe that a girl like sweet and beautiful Beth could be interested in him. Devil why should not? Daryl was something special.  
"I never thought about it ... Sometimes it's ... weird" after long moments of silence, the boy decided to answer. He shrugged, meeting the sheriff's eyes "Is it a problem?".  
Rick was not sure what he was supposed to say. Yes, it was a problem because, fuck, Daryl could not be with Beth, could not engage with anyone. "It's beautiful, a girl full of quality" instead he simply said.  
Too busy to save their lives, no one had ever thought of children like that. He had never thought of Carl or Daryl with girls, with children. All of them deserved to be happy, to realize their dreams. But then he thought of himself, what would he do without Carl? what would he do without Daryl?  
Daryl was not a stable person, would he be better off with Beth? He did not know it but he was sure that the thought alone was enough to make his throat tighten. He could throw up all the damn lunch in the room.

"I think Carl will hate me" Daryl had never thought about the girls. He was 13 when the world went to hell and he had never stopped thinking about anything ever since. He had more important things to do. He and Carl were friends and for years he heard the other teenager fantasize about the blonde. She was not taking the girl away from her only friend ... even if Beth was really nice to him sometimes.  
He was not saying anything else to Rick, the sheriff would not find out more than he should from his mouth. If Carl wanted to talk to his father, he would.

 

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -

 

Rick stepped into the shower, let the hot water slip on his skin, the muscles relaxed on contact. He put the shampoo in his hair, his fingers massaged the scalp; the curls were combing in the passage.  
He was thinking of the new reality that was being shown. Everyone would have built a new family, enlarging the existing one ... they would always have been a family but besides being more numerous they would have been more distant. He was used to having Daryl close, he thought it would not be nice to see Daryl in another house, even if they were neighbors anyway. Did Daryl want a different life? Did he want a home without Rick, Judith or Carl? Would not he miss the cookies Carol wore every morning?  
No, he was sure Carol would have brought the cookies to Daryl even if the boy moved to the moon.  
He ran his hands over his face, wanted to get rid of these thoughts, this bad feeling that oppressed his chest.

Daryl had decided to stay that night, he did not want to sleep on the ground. The night was cool and honestly his muscles were still sore from having kicked out all day. He had managed to bring six squirrels and two hares to the field, a good booty.  
He looked up at Rick, the sheriff was still wet, his hair stuck to his forehead. "I thought I could stay but ... I can go."  
"No, stay, you just surprised me" DAryl greeted the invitation and took off his shirt. He did not like to show off his body but his clothes were really dirty, he did not want to smear all the sheets.

Rick held his breath, they had not had much privacy but Daryl was always quick to change or wash. Nobody had managed to dwell on the boy. The only times Rick had been able to look at the scars was when Daryl hurt himself badly. He and Hershell were the only ones who had ever seen the boy's skin conditions closely. Maybe Carol but he was not sure.  
When the teenager's jeans were also thrown away, Rick felt his body already hot ... another shower was needed and this time cold.

He saw the boy who looked up, first raised his eyebrows and then lifted them up to his hair. Rick wanted to find his voice to say something but he could not. Daryl snorted and went to bed, made room and lay down with his arms covering his eyes.  
He could not avoid observing that almost naked body, He was perfect, with all the old and new scars he was absolutely perfect. The only thing that bothered him was that despite there being enough food, Daryl was the only one who had not recovered weight, the ribs could be counted and the boy was really thin, much more than Carl. He would talk to Hershell, many in the group had already dealt with Daryl's situation and food. No one had failed to notice how he would always sacrifice himself for others, leaving his meal. To Lory during pregnancy, to Carl during the winter, to the children of Woodbury ... to Maggie. Anyone seemed to need it most, and perhaps they could understand the situation. But now, now there was food for everyone. They did three meals a day and could even delight themselves with some desserts. There was no need to deny a meal. Perhaps they had treated this problem too lightly.  
He lay down next to the boy, slowly leaning his body against the smaller body. He felt Daryl stiffen but also relax.  
The boy did not like being touched, but Rick was a family. The sheriff was almost like an older brother ... he would never compare Grimes to his father, he could not even compare him to Merle. Blackbird loved him, in his own way, but he had always been wrong. Rick was better than anyone he had known before.  
"I'm fine," he said, surprising himself. It was true, in three years he had had a family, a house, and even someone who made cookies for him. Perhaps he was the only person who had to thank the zombies.

Rick's heart melted, he did not even want to think about having to occupy a bed by himself. This was Rick and Daryl's bed. It was stupid to say, so he kept it for himself "I'm fine too, I'd feel better if you moved here, where I can keep you safe".  
"I said you need a wife, or at least of fuck," he taunted, the sheriff worried too much.  
"Is it a provocation, Dixon?" he could not help looking at the man for using that policeman's voice, damn pigs. Still, he decided to play.  
"Maybe" he narrowed his eyes but then smiled, if he had to play ... he would have done well "Or maybe I could make the perfect and sweet wife" she bit her lip not to laugh, it had to look serious.  
Rick met his blue eyes, the intense color could be seen even in the semi-dark situation "It could be better if my wife were a good and obedient wife".  
"Oh, you fucking want, sheriff? What do you wuold, a kiss?" He had never done so, had never thought of kissing a man before ... but if he approached he could do it, just for fun.

The sheriff breathed noisily, did not expect that answer ... he had surprised him "I miss the kisses" he admitted without really thinking about it.  
He was not looking, when he felt his soft lips on his, his eyes widened. He did not think it would ever happen, his were just dreams in which he kissed Daryl Dixon; the sixteen year old hunter, more virile than all the men of the city, wild, surly and even a hooligan.

Instinctively he opened his lips, wanted more, and then regretted when Daryl abruptly turned away. What the fuck had he done? he had ruined everything! But fuck off, he was too busy with the situation to think properly. He pulled the boy toward him, kissing him in turn. He ran his tongue over the small pink lips, hoping it was Daryl's first kiss. The thought of having been the first to touch those lips ignited a very deep lustful desire.  
He could feel the insecurity in Daryl's movements and when he was about to move away, regretting the fucking of his actions, the boy answered the kiss, opening his lips and shyly tapping Rick's tongue with his own. He lost himself in the feeling, without knowing how much time had passed.  
At one point Daryl forced himself to get away, the breath of breath and the red face. It was not bad, but now what the fuck was supposed to do?  
Daryl was silent, motionless. Rick was regretting his every action, he was just a child, what did he think he would get? He probably had messed him up more than he already was.  
A cough lifted him from his thoughts. The teenager stretched out and covered himself "I think we should sleep," he whispered.

He sighed relieved, he would not know what to say if they had to talk. He turned to the boy, his face relaxed and the small breaths he gave confirmed that he was asleep. He thought that the idea of sleeping every night beside the boy did not seem so absurd.


End file.
